Llegaste tarde pero a tiempo
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Kurt hubiera llegado tarde el dia en que conocio al amor de su vida? ¿alcanzo a escuchar teenage dream? La respuesta es no... ¿sera acaso que se conoceran despues? ¿como? esto debera ser antes de que Kurt decida acabar con su vida
1. llegaste tarde, pero a tiempo

_**Llegaste tarde, pero a tiempo**_

_**One-shoot Klaine- Kurt Hummel**_

-Obviamente yo seré el líder de este desafió, ganaremos, te lo garantizo- dije emocionado con mis carteles en los brazos, seguro les encantarían mis ideas

-Yo no me confiaría tanto, recuerda que en el Glee club hay muchas opiniones, no puedes dejarte llevar por todo lo que piensas Kurt- me dice Finn mientras llegamos al salón donde nos reuniríamos con los otros chicos, Mr Shu había dejado hacer todo lo contrario a lo común.

-Rachel me apoyaría, además soy la clave del equipo- dije seguro

-¿Porqué no haces algo que sirva y espías a los cotorros?- me dijo Puck, estaba disgustado, nadie de los presentes en la sala había apoyado mis increíbles ideas, aunque en realidad se que todos saben que yo soy su pieza clave, pero no son capaces de arriesgarse

-the warblers- le corregi molesto ¿Cómo es que no sabe el hombre de nuestros contrincantes? Eso es común en alguien tan ignorante

-Como sea, te infiltraras bien con esas plumas- muy molesto mire a todos, esperando que alguien almenos me hiciera sentir mejor, pero nadie lo hizo

-bien- dije mientras quitaba mis muestras del frente del salón, al terminar salí a pesar de que sabia que no había terminado la junta, no me necesitan, y si me detengo a pensarlo… creo que nadie me necesita, mi padre comienza a salir con Carole y ya tiene a Finn, creo que disfruta mas de tiempo que pase con él que el que esta conmigo, usualmente solo estamos callados, Carole y Finn… ambos aún son desconocidos para mi para llegar a considerarlos familia como tal, mi madre es la única que me hubiera entendido en estos casos, y duele recordar aunque ya han pasado años que no esta aqui, el Glee club ha sido un gran apoyo, pero tienen a Rachel, a Finn, ahora a Sam. NADIE ME NECESITA, nadie… Y de nada ayuda que de pronto me siento chocar brusca y dolorosamente contra los casilleros

-¡Homo!- me grita Karofsky mientras rie y se da palmadas con sus amigos, esto ya es común, asi que solo recogo las cosas que se cayeron y continuó, a pesar de todos los que lo vieron, incluyendo a Mike y Tina, continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, A NADIE LE IMPORTO, porque cualquiera pudiera haberme ayudado o preguntarme tan siquiera como estaba, sin embargo todos continúan normalmente.

Llego temprano a casa, me arreglo con una chaqueta negra-azul y una corbata roja, quiero infiltrarme dentro de la academia, me parece algo divertido y podre distraerme de mis problemas. Tomo mi mochila de lado y salgo de mi casa antes de mi papá llegue y me interrogue antes de salir, porque me estoy saltando clases, últimamente mis notas no me interesa tanto, no es que vaya a reprobar pero no soy el mismo chico aplicado de antes. Ya afuera estiro mi mano para hacer la parada a un taxi, pero este se sigo de largo, espero unos minutos mas, pero ninguno llega, después de unos 10 minutos veo a uno de lejos, estoy apunto de estirar mi brazo cuando alguien me habla por detrás, me giro y esta Noah delante mio.

-Hola Kurt- susurra

-Hola- respondo incomodo, no suele hablarme mucho, menos fuera de la escuela

-Perdón, no debí ignorar tus ideas a pesar de ser malas- sonrió de lado, cosa que imite a pesar de estar en desacuerdo

-No te preocupes- me gire y un taxi paro junto a mi –me tengo que ir.

-Espero no haberte quitado el tiempo- me dice mientras se va, y no creo que algo demasiado importante pudiera haber pasado en estos minutos.

Esto fue mucho mas sencillo de lo que creí, solo pase a la escuela sin ningún tipo de autorización. Es asombroso, los cuartos enormes, los salones como salas lujosas, los maestros parecen hombres de negocios, los alumnos muy pulcros y correctos, una escuela de varones, esto es magnifico, las lámparas extravagantes, los ventanales, las cortinas, los pasillos… pero por alguna extraña razón ame las escaleras, el techo era de cristal, con unos detalles hermosos, lo disfrute por unos minutos. Mientras bajaba tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo me dijera que debía haber estado ahí antes, mi mano resbalaba por el barandal lentamente. Todo estaba vacio, me extrañaba, solo unos cuantos grupos de amigos conversando a lo lejos, al terminar los escalones escucho música… presto atención…

You make me, feel like a living a teenage dream

Es teenage dream de Katy Perry, seguro el Glee club, the Warblers, están cantando, sigo el sonido por un pasillo a la derecha, contrario a donde todos parecían ir, pero algo me obligo a tomarlo, era extenso. Siento que quiero correr y mi mano se siente extrañamente vacia, continuo procurando ignorar esto, veo muchos jóvenes bailando de espaldas, y esa voz…

let you put your hands on me…

algo me conmueve y me obliga a verlo, me abro paso por entre la multitud, ya veo un poco mas de la habitación, pero tengo que verlo, me abro paso entre la multitud, mi alma me exige llegar, esa voz tan cautivadora, tengo que ver a ese chico que canto… y cuando estoy a solo una persona de estar enfrente algo me jala la espalda, me aleja, cada vez de nuevo todo esta lejos y su voz desaparece. Es un guardia que me lleva hasta la salida, no dice nada, solo lo sigo, pasamos por un lugar donde hay estudiantes sentados en mesas de madera… y algo me llama la atención de cierta mesa donde hay un chico de cejas grandes junto a los que parecen ser sus amigos, son warblers, pero no lo alcanzo a presenciar bien, todo fue bastante rápido, después de ser sacado a la fuerza.

Y de lo único que valió mi visita además de estos desconocidos sentimientos, fue que tenemos un gran rival este año. No sirvo ni para espiar, NO SIRVO PARA NADA.

Las chicas hicieron una gran presentación, realmente la disfrute, fue demasiado agresivo para ellas, exactamente de lo que trataba la tarea, pero ahora la tarea ya no me importa, que hagan lo que ellos quieran hacer, si no me necesitan no tengo porque esforzarme para que me noten. Poco después caminaba por los pasillos de mckinley, cuando Karofsky me empujo contra el casillero, y no era que me doliera físicamente en realidad, si no que cada golpe me hacía darme cuenta que mi vida caía en pedazos… poco a poco… valiendo menos que ayer. Y una chica m mira raro, pero se sigue de largo, comienzo a odiar cada cosa de mi vida conforme pasa el tiempo.

Al salir me detuve, me recargue en un árbol inmenso y cerre los ojos, no puedo creer la idea que me paso la mente hoy, asi que procuro recordar todo lo bueno que me ha pasado, porque vale la pena mi vida… veamos… tengo un padre que me ama y apoya tal y como soy… ¿pero como lo demuestra? Cambiándome por Finn, pasando mas tiempo con Carole, ME REEMPLAZO… Finn ha sido muy bueno conmigo últimamente, pero obviamente nunca me hace caso por estar con Rachel, SIEMPRE SOY EL ÚLTIMO. Mercedes ha sido una gran amiga, fue la primer persona que me acepto, pero desde este año se ha dedicado mas al canto y superación personal, NO ME PRESTA ATENCIÓN. El Glee club es mi único sostento, todos somos una familia, que a pesar de las peleas esta unida… ¿pero que es eso? Mike y Tina, hace unos días Sam, Puck, Quinn, Santana y muchos mas ME IGNORAN. Soy fuerte, pero ellos no puedo creer que piensen que puedo con todo solo, ellos saben por lo que estoy pasando, podrían bien haberme apoyado y querido, almenos darme un pequeño animo alguna vez.

No te alteres… son muy pocas las cosas negativas, veamos… Los jugadores, las animadoras ME ODIAN, no tengo muchos amigos, mi atención no es la mejor, cada dia llego a llorar a casa, ya estoy acostumbrado al olor de basura y al frio en mi cara de los slushies, esta es mi vida ¿enserio esto es vida? Creo que al menos no podría ser peor.

Me quedo dormido entre tantos pensamientos que me abruman. De pronto siento que alguien me tapa la boca y con ello la nariz, no puedo respirar, me levanto bruscamente y veo a muchos jugadores de futbol atándome, pegaron mi boca con cinta adhesiva, ya cuando la sangre no podía circular bien hasta mis manos las sentía frias, me ataron demasiado fuerte, me cargaron, ya esta oscureciendo y solo veo el cambio del color del cielo y las risas cómplices de ellos, llegamos hasta un lugar mas húmedo, me tiran al césped con brisa que moja mi cuello por detrás, no veo a nadie, todos corrieron de improvisto, trato de desatarme pero no puedo, NO SOY FUERTE, asi que almenos trato de orientarme, pero todo es desconocido. Vuelven a aparecer frente a mi y Karofsky se arrodilla alado mio y me susurra espantosamente en el oído –esto lo planee yo, asi que si solo dices que ser gay es lo mas estúpido y horrible del mundo, te dejaremos libre- respiro agitadamente, si almenos mi vida no vale nada hare que sea como yo quiero, asi que decididamente contesto –jamas- Karofsky rie y se levanta, junto con azimio me cargan y arrojan, siento como caigo y de pronto agua helada rodeándome por todos lados, estoy empapado, me han arrojado al rio, como es que no pude evitar esto, NO PUEDO HACER NADA, trato de salir, porque mi cuerpo se comprime, con la presión de las cuerdas y el frio penetrarme por todos lados. Algo lejano me sigue diciendo que hoy debio haber pasado algo diferente, que Karofsky oculta algo, y creo que ya se que es… es la única respuesta a su comportamiento.

Mi mente esta en blanco, el sol da contra mi cara y parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, miro alrededor, estoy varado junto al rio, y es cuando me doy cuenta que no es mas que un pequeño campo junto a la ciudad, ya conozco el lugar, como es que no supe donde estaba anoche SOY PATETICO, me levanto ya que las sogas se han desatado, me pregunto si mi padre sabe donde estoy, o si mis clases ya abran comenzado. Mi garganta duele mas que nunca, con mi ropa humeda voy a la escuela, no quiero llegar a casa y enfrentarme a regaños innecesarios.

Entro a Mckinley, corro al baño para tratar de ocultar los moretones y rasguños, no me es difícil, los oculto todo el tiempo, como este moretón enorme en el costado, la semana pasada Azimio me pateo durante un juego de futbol diciendo que fue un accidente. En fin, salgo y espero un gran animo del Glee club, es de donde espero mas, llegue tres tardes clase, justo a tiempo para el ensayo. Entro al salón de coro, solo están Santana y Quinn sentadas.

-Uuugh- se queja la morena –hueles horrible ¿Qué no sabes que es el baño?

-Kurt aprecio tu sentido de la moda, pero ¿no te da asco usar lo mismo dos veces?- me dice la rubia

-¡Kurt!- grita Rachel detrás de mi, me giro y la veo -¡ya tuviste tu primera vez! Tu jamas vendrías con la misma ropa dos veces ¿Qué no aprendiste nada de Quinn? ¡no es edad! ¡unete al celibato! Tienes que pensar ¡Kurt!

-Hey hermano- me dice Finn -¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?

Confundido le pregunto -¿sabes lo que me paso?

-Claro que se, Burt se quedo a dormir con nosotros y solo te mando un mensaje, tu primer noche solo ¿no?

Asenti nervioso, es verdad, estuve muy solo, SIEMPRE ESTARE SOLO.

Paso la hora normalmente, la mayoría hizo caras al olerme, era aquel horroroso olor a humedad de mi ropa, almenos ahora sabia que mi padre no tenia ni idea que no estuve en la noche en casa. Salí lo mas rápido que pude, no quería toparme con esos chicos de siempre, si, SOY COBARDE. Lo logre, ya estoy entrando a mi casa, y cuando creí que estaba seguro resbale con algo, cai al suelo golpeándome la cabeza, soy tan tonto que YO MISMO ME HAGO DAÑO, después de largo rato en el piso cuando tuve fuerzas para levantarme, recogi aquello con lo que caí, era un moño, este era rojo y tenia con letras blancas "courage" por todos lados, me pareció lindo, y al leerlo un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo, asi que lo tome y entre. De inmediato tome una ducha y me cambie, me recosté colocando hielo en mi cabeza… solo quería dormir para irme de esta horrible mundo un tiempo…

¿Dónde estoy? Esta es la academia Dalton, estoy en estas escaleras… escucho de algún lado muy lejano All you need is love… all you need is love… veo sombras bajo las escaleras, gente bailando al ritmo de la melodía de los Beatles, el principal un chico de traje amarillo, bajo, estiro mi mano para tocarlo, pero en el instante se desvanece, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que era el chico de cejas grandes de la academia. Me giro y ya no estoy mas en Dalton, ahora estoy en Mckinley, frente al Glee club y estoy entonando "I have nothing" y me detengo, callo al no entender lo que esta pasando, una voz… la misma que cantaba teenge dream me pregunta -¿Kurt? ¿estas bien?- volteo de donde viene el sonido, pero no veo nada, a juzgar por las miradas de los demás ellos si lo ven –Sigo enojado por lo de Chandler, pero podemos hacerlo juntos- doy un grito desesperado y cierro los ojos. Al abrirlos me encuentro en un cuarto lujoso, una plataforma arriba, parece un espectáculo… observo una placa en la puerta principal "NYADA, June Dolloway" por Dios… estoy en NYADA, la universidad de mis sueños, de nuevo esa intensa voz –No hay nada por lo que tenga mas pasión que mi prometido- todos me miran, no se que esperan, ¿Quién soy? –Asi que Kurt, ¿cantarías este ultimo dueto conmigo?- cuando volteo para ver al chico que me habla, ya no hay nada. Estoy en una inmensa oscuridad, sin salida, mi respirar se tensa y una grave voz dice rápidamente –Este era tu destino-. Despierto de golpe y estoy sentado en mi cama, estoy sudando y llorando, mi corazón late mas fuerte que nunca, fue solo un estúpido sueño, ¿pero que quizo significar? ¿enserio era mi destino? No, no entendí nada, y no puedo ver el futuro, es imposible, simplemente NO TENGO DESTINO

Mi alarma suena, la apago pesadamente, ya son las nueve de la mañana, se me hizo tarde pero no quiero levantarme, mi cuerpo duele y no quiero llegar a la escuela. Sin embargo con todas las fuerzas que me quedan me levanto, escojo mi ropa al azar, cosa que nunca hago, pero al pensar en mi sueño de ayer no me queda nada de animo. Cuando estoy apunto de salir de mi habitación, veo en mi escritorio el moño del dia pasado, sonrió al verlo "courage" sigue trayendo esperanza a mi, me lo pongo y salgo.

-Hey princesa- no volteo, se que que es Karofsky -¿tienes calor? Porque ya sabes a donde puedes ir a nadar- pisa mi pie fuertemente, yo grito de dolor y salto en el otro, él solo rie y se va… veo mi moño… COURAGE… corro como puedo y lo sigo, entro a los vestidores de varones.

-¡Hey! ¡te estoy hablando!- grito con todas mis fuerzas

-El vestidor de chicas esta del otro lado.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Disculpa

-Si, se que estas asustado, asi son todos, pero adivina que, no eres mi tipo- le digo sabiendo su secreto

-¿A no?

-No, no salgo con chicos gorditos que sudan demasiado.

-No me provoques Hummel- me grita cerrando el locker fuertemente, con todo mi valor sigo

-¿Quieres pegarme? Hazlo, pero jamas podras quitar lo gay de mi mas de lo que puedo quitar lo ignorante de ti.

Lo siguiente fue completamente inesperado, me beso, pero esto es algo por lo que ya debía haber pasado, como un deja vu, fue lo peor, me beso con odio y rencor. Se aparto y yo estaba impactado, trato de volverme a besar pero yo lo aleje, dio un quejido mientras golpeaba los casilleros y salio, yo solo me quede ahí impactado NO SABIA QUE HACER.

Desde ese incomodo momento no estoy atento a las clases ni a mis propios movimientos, aveces termino en lugares a los que no quería llegar, o simplemente camino divagando en absolutamente nada, esa sensación horrible en mi boca… debo contarle a alguien sobre eso, pero no tengo a quien compartirlo… nadie me entendería, me juzgarían mal ¿Por qué no tengo a esa persona que me ayude y proteja? ¿Qué no la merezco? Lloro al pensar en que aquel príncipe azul jamas llegara, alguien que me ame y a quien ame, entonces me lo guardare, porque SOLO ME TENGO A MI.

Las burlas, los insultos, crecen dia con dia, los golpes, el llanto, mi alma se desborona a cada segundo, y nadie parece notarlo. Y cada vez se me hace mas presente esa idea ¿a quien le sirvo en este mundo? ¿hay un mas alla?, y de nuevo cuando estoy apunto de decidirme los jugadores me acorralaron en una esquina, yo solo me encogi y llore esperando los golpes, y asi fue, patadas, puñetazos, golpes hasta que no pude respirar mas, quede inconsciente escuchando por todos lados ¡no sirves para nada! ¡nadie te quiere! Lo que mas me dolia era que era verdad… quiero morir ya…

Algo nuevo que vino a mi vida, es que ahora es obligatorio practicar natación, cuenta como calificación. Asi que cada dia Finn, Sam, Puck Mike, etc tienen que salir rápido de los vestidores para su practica de futbol, entonces cuando ellos ya no están me acorralan en una regadera y con sus toallas mojadas me golpean todo el cuerpo, mi pecho desnudo siente los latigazos que no se detienen hasta que se cansan. He tratado de salir antes de que se den cuenta, pero siempre se las ingenian para atraparme y no dejarme salir… odio todo.

-Kurt, si te atreves a decirle a alguien lo que paso, te las veras conmigo- me amenazo Karofsky después de cortarme con una navaja parte del antebrazo –te matare, a ti y a tu familia.

-De acuerdo- digo gritando del dolor -¡solo déjame ir!

Me arroja al suelo –niña, no agunatas nada- y se va dejándome a la deriva de la calle de nuevo. Camino a mi casa ocultando todas mis heridas hábilmente, entro y mi papa esta viendo la televisión.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?- me pregunta

-Bien- le respondo fingiendo estar contento –hoy cantamos broadway en el Glee club- menti de nuevo, como cada dia

-Que bien- me dice con desinteres, subo las escaleras con la dignidad que me queda… no me queda nada

Hoy después de la practica de natación, todos llegaron a otro nivel, uno que jamas creí que una persona pudiera llegar. Me acorralaron como siempre, yo me puse duro para soportar los golpes que me venían, pero no paso nada, abrió los ojos temeroso y en el instante sentí agua caliente en todo mi cuerpo, un olor extremadamente desagradable, todos riendo seguían apuntando hacia mi… asi es… mis compañeros me estaban orinando, ¿porqué hacer eso? ¿es que no tienen cerebro? No… creo que yo soy el que no tiene cerebro, la persona que no sirve aquí. No duro tanto como los golpes, pero cuando terminaron habían pasado unos minutos, llorando me coloque mi ropa encima y corri lo mas lejos que pude, mi olor servia almenos de algo… nadie se me acercaba, creo que odio a todas las personas.

Anoche Karofsky me envio un mensaje, y tendre que obedecerlo si no quiero ver a mi papá morir, fue su principal amenaza y tengo terror

-Laddy, sabes mi secreto, quiero satisfacer mi excitación contigo, mañana en mi casa 8pm-

Y lo hare, porque mi vida ya no tiene sentido, y antes de hacer lo que tengo planeado quiero saber que es el sexo, si, me da asco, mi padre jamas toca el tema, quizá fue porque antes yo me tapaba los oídos y cantaba, pero no comenta ni palabra de aquello. Me hubiera encantado que almenos me enseñara un poco, que alguien le dijera que me ayudara, pero no hay ese alguien. Mi papá tiene una buena vida, se va a casar, quiero lo mejor para él.

-Di mi nombre- me dice mientras da pequeños saltos. Yo sigo llorando, esto no es placentero, esto no es lo que me imagine. Yo estoy debajo de él, siento penetrado mas de dos veces - ¡Di mi nombre!- me grita con brusquedad mientras me golpea la espalda con sus puños

-Da…. David- digo con debilidad y tristeza. Se retira y me besa los labios por muy largo rato, un beso desesperado. No me gusta, aunque mi miembro se pone mas duro cada vez, lo frota con su mano y lo mueve por todos lados.

-¡Di que me amas!- me exige, pero eso demasiado para mi, siempre he creído que el amor es algo especial que solo pasa una vez en la vida, asi que no lo hago -¡di que me amas!- me fuerza mientras me patea el estomago -¡dilo!- pero me niego –Sientate- me dice, y yo lo hago, el se pone de rodillas en el suelo y sin preguntar atrapa con su boca mi erección , la muerde y mueve por todos lados, grito de dolor, de angustia, siento como entra y sale una y otra vez -¡di que me amas!- grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras me obliga a gemir, asi que sin mas remedio lo hago.

-Te amo Karofsky- y me siento culpable al instante, porque se que esas palabras no son para él. Se levanta y comienza a recoger su ropa, me siento confundido, aún mi respiración es agitada

-ya puedes irte, esto acabo- se vistió rápidamente mientras yo seguía recostado en la cama -¡dije que te vayas!- me levanto torpemente y levanto mi ropa, me la pongo sin mucha precisión. Cuando estoy totalmente listo con el sudor aun en mi cuerpo, se acerca, me toma el mentón fuertemente y me besa –te amo- me dice con rudeza y da un rodillazo a mi parte débil, que después de esto se encontraba sensible, caigo al suelo del dolor -¡sal de aquí!- y literalmente de rodillas salgo de su hogar. Mi primera vez no debía ser asi, no debía heberlo sido, crei que seria con el amor de mi vida, en un cuarto, tranquilos… después de haber esperado un tiempo, y quizá también ser la primera vez de él. Pero eso es un sueño de hadas, no es real, hoy comprobé que NO EXISTE EL AMOR, todo es placer.

Voy camino a mi casa, ya son las 10 de la noche, me llega un mensaje

-Mañana quiero volver a hacerlo, saliendo de la escuela-

Pero no soy capaz de volver a sentirme débil de nuevo, soy mas que eso, quizá no aquí pero valgo mas que un objeto sexual, alguien a quien odiar. Se que llegando mi padre me matara por la hora de llegada, y quisiera decirle, la otra noche no llegue y no te diste cuenta, estaba en un rio, tuve mi primera vez, me golpean todos los días, pero no me quiero enfrentar a eso… simplemente anhelo decir ADIOS KURT HUMMEL. Asi que decididamente con respecto a lo que he pensado los últimos días, camino al rio donde me arrojaron, al inicio de este es un espacio de agua profundo sumamente turbulento, muy agresivo, rocas y algas debajo que según dicen, te dejan atrapado… es conocido porque se cometen aquí asesinatos… y hoy un suicidio… estoy aquí… en el borde… miro mi moño del pecho "courage" no vale nada para mi, me lo arranco y tiro al agua, lo veo desaparecer, el aire sopla muy fuerte, y recuerdo porque estoy haciendo esto…

Nadie me necesita

A nadie le importo

No sirvo para nada

Me reemplazo

Siempre soy el último

No me presta atención

Me ignoran

Me odian

No soy fuerte

No puedo hacer nada

Soy patético

Siempre estaré solo

Soy cobarde

Yo mismo me hago daño

No tengo destino

No sabia que hacer

Solo me tengo a mi

No existe el amor

Adios Kurt Hummel

Suspiro, miro el cielo, y aunque no creo en Dios le pido que me ayude. Uno de mis pies ya flota sobre la nada, y estoy apunto de dar el próximo paso decisivo… adiós Kurt…

-¡No! ¡Alto! ¿Qué haces? ¡porfavor para!- oigo una voz gritar, pero la ignoro, esto lo hare, doy el paso y caigo al agua.

Pero por el contrario de lo que imagine salgo de inmediato, soy llevado hasta la orilla por un hombre, lo golpeo para que me deje ir pero se aferra a mi, llegamos a la tierra y ambos morimos de frio.

-¡¿Porqué lo hiciste?!- le grito llorando -¡queria morir para acabar con todo!

-Necesitas ayuda, te puedo ayudar- me dice

-Callate, mi vida a no tiene sentido… además ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie viene nunca a estas horas-

-Solo caminaba… estaba triste porque el chico que me gusta me rechazo… creo que siempre será asi, pero tengo esperanza de hayar al amor de mi vida.

-El amor no existe- le digo –solo el placer.

-Yo sigo creyendo en que existe, se que lo encontrare, no se como ni cuando…- veo que en sus manos tiene mi moño que arroje hace unos minutos al agua

-Ese moño… es mio…- le digo tímidamente

-¿Enserio? ¿lo encontraste? Yo lo hice hace unos días, no se, sentí que esa palabra se la tenía que decir a alguien, entonces fabrique un pequeño objeto, que después torpemente perdi, esperaba que alguien que valiera la pena lo encontrara- sonreí cuando el me guiño el ojo… no puede ser… sonreí, hace tanto que no lo hacia… se siente tan bien…

-Creo que fue precipitado… gracias- digo apenas audible

-De nada, algún día podrás compensarlo, porque algo me dice que vales mucho- sonríe, observo atentamente sus grandes cejas… sus rulos callendo mojados… -podemos ser amigos si quieres- Y es lo que mas necesito ahora –Mi nombre es Blaine.

Extendió su mano amistosamente, y por primera vez con toda la confianza del mundo la tome –Kurt.

**_*w* ¿Qué les pareció? Fue trágico, pero el final fue lindo… creo… cx_**

**_Esto es serío chicos, lo de los chicos que lo orinaron es real, conozco alguien que cuando era joven golpeaba junto con sus compañeros a un chico homosexual con toallas, dice que ese dia no fue, cuando lo empaparon con orina. Al dia siguiente les avisaron que el chico se había matado en un rio :C_**

**_Claro que le dare continuacion! sera un two-shoot xD  
_**

**_¡REVIEW! Gracias por leer :3 los ama adora Karen_Colfer_KLAINE_**


	2. segunda parte

_**Llegaste tarde, pero a tiempo**_

_**Fanfic Klaine**_

_**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson**_

_**Parte 2**_

-Asi que tienes dos opciones- me decía Blaine, nos encontrábamos sentados en el césped un poco mas lejos del rio, le había contado algunas cosas de las que sufría, cosas que no le había contado a nadie, y era extraño decírselas a un desconocido, aunque siendo sincero, me ha dado mas confianza que nadie -me encantaría decirte que te inscribieras en Dalton, pero la matricula esta en picada y no es una opción para todo el mundo... O, puedes negarte a ser la victima.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto un poco interesado

-enfrentándolo, en voz alta- me miro fijamente, acción que me puso nervioso -yo corrí, Kurt, es algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento.

Y a juzgar por las pequeñas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos, veo que me comprende, entiende lo que siento.

-¿Puedo contarte algo?- me pregunta, yo asiento con la cabeza -En un baile de mi escuela, invite al único otro chico gay de la escuela, mientras esperábamos a que su papa nos recogiera… esos tres chicos... Nos pegaron hasta que no pudieron mas- comenzó a llorar, no sabia que hacer, yo tambien llore hace unos momentos y él logro calmarme ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Soy inútil... Un momento, quizá pueda hacerlo.

-Pero mírate ahora- le digo -haz conseguido superarlo y seguir adelante, eso habla mucho de tu valentía- Siento un ardor recorrer mis mejillas cuando me sonríe, me toma la mano, me he puesto rojo, lo se, y agradezco que este oscuro.

-Tu también puedes hacerlo- entrelaza sus dedos en los míos, siento mi corazón palpitar -hay algún motivo por el que hoy nos encontramos y estes vivo en estos momentos, aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad, puedes llegar al éxito- Bajo la mirada tímidamente, suelta mi mano y siento que se levanta y camina ¿Abre hecho algo mal? ¿Se ha ido? Me pregunto por unos segundos, cuando de pronto un suave calor que posa en mis hombros, sus piernas detrás mio, me susurra al oído -prométeme que no te darás por vencido nunca, que seguirás adelante.

Desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía seguro como en esos segundos, asi que con firmeza digo -lo prometo- me ofrece su mano, la tomo y me levanto. Caminamos fuera del lugar

Después de enfrentarme a una discusión con mi padre acerca de la hora que era, me voy a mi cama, me gustaría poder decirle cada cosa de mi salida, desde que tuve mi primera vez, hasta que intente suicidarme, pero solo callo con excusas tontas. Lloro de nuevo apunto de dormir, deje que Karofsky me tratara como quisiera, cuando en verdad pude haberlo evitado... He tenido mi primera vez y ha sido la peor experiencia de mi vida... Por otro lado me sale una ligera sonrisa recordando a Blaine... Me ayudo en unos minutos lo que muchos no hicieron en semanas... Y asi cierro los ojos, recordando sus grandes cejas... Que ahora se de donde los había visto... Su voz... Como es que no me di cuenta... Es el chico que canto teenage dream cuando entre en Dalton.

Al dia siguiente ya camino por los pasillos de Mckinley, y la idea de ir al rio y solo arrojarme esta presente todo el tiempo, pero algo me lo impide y me siento mal conmigo mismo, es solo la promesa que hice ¿Por qué no pensé antes de hacerla? Quizá si lo hice pero me opongo a cumplirla, aun asi, no la romperé, porque quiero mejorar, mi objetivo es estar recto paso a paso para asi olvidar todos mis problemas. Mi celular suena, un mensaje nuevo, es un número desconocido, lo abro.

-COURAGE- Blaine Anderson

Una sonrisa no se hace del rogar en mi rostro, mi corazón me dice que no me de por vencido. Justo cuando creo que estoy apunto de alcanzar mi fortaleza propia, choco contra la pared agresivamente, me giro y veo a Karofsky burlándose de mi. Comúnmente me hubiera quedado allí o me levantaría y correría en dirección contraria, pero esta vez el courage puede mas que todo, asi que me pongo de pie, me sacudo y continuo mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Noto su cara de confusión lo que me hace reir un poco, pero esto desaparece cuando se coloca frente mio, demasiado cerca.

-amor, recuerda que hoy tenemos una cita en mi casa por la noche- me dice en voz baja

-No soy tu amor- digo en voz demasiado alta – y no lo hare- lo rodeo, por unos segundos me siento orgulloso, pero me retuerzo al sentir un golpe en mi espinilla derecha, caigo al suelo con un grito silencioso que solo se puede ver en mi rostro, el dolor es terrible, de nuevo mi confianza cae al suelo.

-No te estoy preguntanto, lo haras- confirmo mientras se marchaba

Narra Blaine.

-solo digo que deberíamos hacer un coro menos para hacer mas largo el puente, eso le agregara emoción- Decía Nick cuando le fue concedida la palabra. Esta era una de las típicas juntas de los warblers.

-Perdón cariño pero no estoy de acuerdo- Jeff se puso de pie –sera aburrido en cierto punto.

Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, yo como me era costumbre me quede callado hasta que se cansaran, allí yo diría mi propuesta. Siento vibrar mi celular, en la pantalla aparece el nombre, era Kurt, esta prohibido contestar durante las juntas, pero siento, debo contestar. Mientras todos siguen discutiendo, me voy a escondidas, no puedo creer que no me han visto. Estoy apunto de contestar, cuando toco la pantalla estoy en el menú de inicio, ha colgado. Debo volver pero decido llamarle, suena unas cuantas veces, sigo esperando.

-¿Hola?- me dicen desde el otro teléfono, él no es Kurt

-¿quién eres?- pregunto sin rodeos

-¿Quién eres tu?- me dice serio

-¿Dónde esta Kurt?- le pregunto molesto

-¿kurt? Esta ocupada la marica.

La llamada es cortada, estoy molesto, no dejare que nada le pase. Corro hacia la salida, y a pesar de estar a quizá media hora de distancia tomo un taxi directo a Mckinley, recuerdo que el menciono que era era su escuela. Me siento bastante preocupado, quiero llegar de inmediato, varias veces apresuro al conductor, quien hacia lo mejor de si. Cuando por fin estoy afuera, corro dentro de la secundaria, no la conozco en absoluto, pero me propongo a encontrarlo.

No me importo que todos me vieran distinto, ya que mi uniforme de Dalton me delataba en que estaba infiltrado. Sin embargo seguí buscando en cada salón y pasillo, pregunte a algunas personas, pero en realidad ninguna de ellas sabían a quien me refería. En el momento en que llegue a los sanitarios lo pase de largo, ¿Que harían ahí? Pero después recorde que a mi me lo llegaron a hacer, claro, era el lugar mas probable, retroceso unos pasos y entre lentamente en ellos, ciertamente escuche un quejido y risas, atraves del espejo los vi, estaban hundiendo la cabeza del chico en el inodoro, y esto lo comprobé porque su celular estaba en el lavamanos. Sin pensarlo y confiando en mi mismo entre, entre empujes los aparte a todos, en estos momentos agradezco practicar box como actividad extra en mis estudios. Siento la pesada mirada de todos, mientras saco a Kurt quien permanece sentado en el suelo, me aseguro de que este bien y se lo pregunto, él solo asiente. Me levanto con las manos apretadas, quiero partirles la cara.

-vaya princesa, hasta necesitas a tu noviecito que te rescate- dice uno, me giro y me acerco demasiado a él

-almenos es amado, ¿Puedes decirme quien daría algo por ti?- escucho murmureos, no me contengo y le suelto un puñetazo de lado, cae al suelo, de inmediato golpeo el estomago de otro quien se retuerce tomando el lugar de impacto, ya solo queda uno, quien noto su nerviosismo, pero lo oculta, solo llendose seguido de los otros dos heridos. Yo los alcanzo cuando ya van algo adelantados en el pasillo, giro al único que no le hice daño, los demás me miran.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Karofsky, Dave Karofsky?- le digo casi gritando

-No...- responde -él se fue hoy temprano

Veo la honestidad en sus ojos, asi que doy un quejido y les advierto -Si me entero de que lo volvieron a tocar, no solo se las verán conmigo, tengo in gran equipo.

-Nosotros también hobbit, y somos hombres corpulentos, no delgados bailarines- se dan la vuelta y avanzan

Yo regreso al baño y grito para que me escuchen -que un bailarín pueda con tres corpulentos dice mucho de como acabara esto- entro y veo a Kurt recargado en el lavamanos con los ojos cerrados, noto su complicado respirar.

-Gracias- susurra y comienza a caminar a la puerta, pero tomo su mano y lo freno.

-Dejame ayudarte.

-Dejame en paz Blaine.

-Me llamaste tu la primer vez ¿Cierto?- pregunto acercándolo

-No sabia a quien mas acudir- dice apenas audible -todo el dia me sentí en la cima, crei que lo había logrado, pero luego todo cayo porque jamas seré como ellos

-Exacto, serás mas que mejor- le sonreí, apenas y elevo sus labios -deja ayudarte a limpiarte ¿Si?- el suspira y accede.

Tomo un pañuelo de mi mochila, la cual pongo en el suelo, lo humedezco con un poco de agua. Sin pedirle permiso lo tomo de la cintura y lo elevo, el abre los ojos nervioso, pero después ríe, lo siento en la barda junto a las llaves, una parte seca. Lo comienzo a limpiar, no negare que su olor era espantoso, pero no me importaba.

-No tienes que hacer esto- dice apartando mis manos

-Quiero hacerlo- me sonrió, se sintió bien. Continuo con mi trabajo, cierra los ojos y yo paso por cada centímetro, lo hago suave y lentamente porque temo quebrar ese rostro de porcelana... La mas fina de todas.

Después de un rato en el que guardamos silencio, y después de haber terminado me susurro como con pánico, como si alguien nos observara -tengo que decirte algo... Ka... Ka...- miro a todos lados como asegurandose de que no estuviera cerca -Karofsky me dijo que quiere hacerlo de nuevo hoy.

-¡Desgraciado!- grito, a lo que el se tenso, decidi calmarme -Kurt, no iras- le digo como una orden

-No tengo opcion, puede hacerle daño a mi papa- limpio unas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos -me duele, enserio, porque me has apoyado, pero no puedes hacer mas, te pido que te vayas.

Incline la cabeza, no aparte mis ojos de los suyos, me acerqué y tome su mano, enlace sus dedos con los míos -nunca te abandonare- agachó su cabeza y no me respondió -escúchame, hoy pasarás todo el dia hasta el anochecer en la academia Dalton, dormirás ahí y mañana te vendré a dejar y no me apartaré de ti ¿Que dices?

-¿Harías eso por mi?-

-Claro- ahora su sonrisa se extendio mucho mas, lo que causo una emocion en mi inimaginable

Ya era el final de las clases, asi que lo acompañe por la salida, de pronto tomo mi mano fuertemente, bajo su cabeza y camino mas rápido, analice la situación, vi a varios jugadores de futbol a lo lejos, cerca de un árbol, solo reían, cualquiera hubiese pensado que era típicos chicos conversando, pero de uno de ellos pude identificar a aquel golpee en el estomago. Me estremezco, quiero darles su merecido, pero se que justo ahora seria una tontería enfrentarlos. Sujeto con firmeza la mano que me dio y rodeamos el lugar. Me guía hasta su casa, quizá él no se ha dad cuenta o simplemente se siente mas seguro asi, pero no ha soltado mi mano. Muchas personas a las que llamamos homofóbicas nos miran extraño, pero me da igual, se que aún no puedo presumir que estoy con él pero… espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿AUN no estoy con él? ¿mi consciente lo quiere? Ignoro todo para escuchar acerca de las canciones que se escogerán para las locales, nos enfrentaremos contra ellos asi que espero lo mejor. Cuando toca la puerta el me suelta, su padre abre, no habíamos planeado nada de lo que haríamos, pero creo que asi es mejor, Kurt le dice que le tiene que decir algo, el hombre nos invita a pasar y tomamos asiento en el sillón de la sala, es una linda y practica casa, confortable y comoda.

-¿Son novios?- pregunta directamente mientras también toma asiento

-¿Qué? No- respondo tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, creo que fue en vano –Vengo a pedir su permiso- le digo tratando de calmarme

-¿te quieres casar con mi hijo?- por su tono no se si esta jugando

-¡Papá!- grita Kurt –es solo que quiero ir a Dalton una noche.

-¿ya estas listo para tu primera vez?

-¡no somos pareja!- y por alguna razón esas palabras me dolieron –es solo que Blaine se ofrecio para ser mi tutor de ciencias, pero necesita herramientas que solo tienen en la academia, ya sabes que mi rendimiento no es el mejor.

El hombre nos mira fijamente, demasiado a decir verdad –esta bien- dice –pero quiero que me llames cada media hora- Kurt rie y lo abraza.

-Voy a mi cuarto por mis cosas, ahora regreso- sube las escaleras y me quedo yo solo con su padre

-Mi nombre es Burt- me dice y estira su mano, la tomo y respondo con mi nombre -¿crees que no me doy cuenta como miras a mi hijo?- y lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera se como lo miro -¿quieres algo con él?

-En realidad no lo se, y creo que si es asi el tiempo lo dira, primero tengo que ganarme su amistad- digo apenas razonando mis palabras, él me sonríe

-¿Te gusta el futbol?

-amo el futbol, ¿hoy vera el partido?

-¿Qué si lo vere? Lo veras conmigo chico

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-¿Quieres salir con mi hijo? Gánate mi confianza- rie mientras lo dice, asi que yo también lo hago –No importara que solo se queden unas horas.

Creo que a Kurt no le agrado demasiado la idea, mientras yo y Burt gritábamos cada que avanzaban yardas y todos se amontonaban, el leía revistas vogue, a mi también me encantan, pero cuando se trata de un partido tengo que tomar una difícil elección.

Realmente disfrute del tiempo con Burt, es alguien relativamente mayor, pero es agradable, y tal parece no tiene problema con que su hijo sea homosexual, es algo único y sorprendente actualmente. En camino a Dalton le insisto a Kurt en que le cuente su situación a su padre, pero se niega, no quiere herirlo, dice que si se lleva una sorpresa muy grande su corazón podría parar, lo entiendo.

Cuando llegamos, entro a la academia por uno de mis uniformes, se lo entrego y el se viste, asi bien podrá pasar pro estudiante y nadie se dara cuenta. Le enseño el lugar, le muestro la biblioteca y los lugares mas conocidos. No es muy grande, pero impresiona por la altura de cada nivel. Llegamos a las escaleras principales, estas en forma de caracol y con techo fino, se frena a mitad de estas, no hace nada, solo parece como si le hubieran congelado, de pronto saca su celular, han pasado dos minutos desde la hora indicada por Karofsky y le esta llamando, su mano tiembla con el celular en la mano, sus ojos se tornan rojos y veo que esta apunto de contestar, pero antes de que logre hacerlo le quito el teléfono de las manos y lo guardo en mi mochila.

-¡Blaine! ¡damelo!- dice mientras trata de quitarme mi bolso

-¡No Kurt! No iras, no tengas miedo, estas aquí a salvo, estas conmigo…- Molesto baja las escaleras y corre, yo lo sigo y lo atrapo antes de que se escabulla- Kurt, escucha, no dejare que nadie te haga daño ¿me escuchaste?- veo unas lagrimas asomarse y dejando húmedas sus largas pestañas, lo siguiente que siento son sus brazos rodearme, confundido le devuelvo el gesto, siento su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, en un llanto ahogado.

-¿asi?- me pregunta cuando da una patada a mi cabeza, yo me agacho

-exacto, solo recuerda mantener tu abdomen firme –le digo mientras lo acomodo con mis manos, no puedo dejar de admirar lo fuerte que es -¿Quieres descansar?

-No, quiero aprender estas extrañar artes marciales ahora

-Es custion de tiempo, pero lo haces bastante bien.

-Creo que soy rápido…- dice mientras se gira y comienza a golpear el aire con las manos

-Bastante, ven, continuemos- le toco el hombro, una electricidad me recorre el brazo, cuando me mira sus labios me distraen, son tan perfectos, su sonrisa me cautiva… pero vuelvo a la realidad –dame un golpe elevado invertido, yo me quitare antes de que llegue- el asiente, y de nuevo el brillo de sus ojos de sacan del mundo ¿de que color son? Pienso, pero de pronto ya no los veo mas porque estoy en el suelo, me toco la barbilla, esta sangrando.

-¡Blaine!- grita él -¡Blaine! Blaine, Dios… ¿estas bien?- esta incado frente mio

-eso creo, no te preocupes.

-Estas sangrando…- dice mientras saca papel de su bolso en la chaqueta, se inclina un poco mas para limpiarme, esto arde pero callo, esta demasiado cerca de mi, entrecierra los ojos para revisar –ya estas limpio, creo que no fue grave, perdón.

-No, no, yo fui el tonto- Me enderezo un poco, cuando miro al frente él esta a solo unos milímetros de distancia, siento su respiración pasar por mi boca, algo me mueve a acercarme esa distancia… debo hacerlo… quiero hacerlo, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a avanzar…

-¿Crees que lo logre?- me pregunta mientras se desvia de mi cara –salvarme de Karofsky… de morir…

Me doy cuenta de que no se siente seguro –Lo haras- le digo acariciando su mejilla, no se porque lo hago, simplemente tengo que. Sonríe y se recuesta alado mio, recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y su mano en mi costado. No se que hacer, pero se siente bien, entonces con mis brazos lo rodeo y entierro mi cara en su suave cabello, donde dejo un pequeño beso. Es cuando me doy cuenta de este dilema tan simple que me ha abrumado este último dia… me he enamorado.

NARRA KURT.

Fue una linda noche, dormí en la habitación de Blaine, obviamente solo había una cama, pero a decir verdad no me incomodo dormir alado suyo, al contrario fue algo confortante, aunque de vez en cuando tenía pánico en mis sueños de que él fuera Karofsky y me fuera a obligar a entregarme, cuando no quiero. He pensado repetidas veces si Blaine será el chico que me gusta, pero me niego a sentir algo asi por alguien, ya no confio en el amor, asi que me aferrare a saber que es mi mejor amigo.

Estamos a punto de entrar a Mckinley, Blaine no me ha entregado mi celular desde ayer, asi que no se cuantas veces me pudo haber llamado Dave, aunque estoy seguro de que fueron muchas. Es claro que me lo encontrare hoy, no se que hare, no se que hara él. Pero Blaine me prometio no alejarse nunca de mi en todo el dia, se que lo hara, pero no se si será suficiente.

-Tu puedes- me dice mientras abrimos la puerta principal, es un poco tarde asi que caminamos rápido a la clase de español. Holly sigue siendo nuestra maestra, esta dando una actuación, no me sorprende, asi que pido permiso y entro junto con mi amigo, ella frunce el ceño tratando de reconocerlo, y aunque no lo logra no se opone a que entre.

El dia transcurre lento, en todo momento siento que me observa o esta a punto de golpearme, pero no lo viste rastro de él. En el receso me quede dormido, conversaba con Blaine y no pude mas, creo que estoy en sus piernas, el cansancio de mi consciencia ha hecho que me desvanezca, tiemblo un poco, cuando de pronto siento una mano que me acaricia el brazo, esto me relaja bastante, trae calma a mi ser, a mi alma, fingí seguir dormido, después de unos minutos en que ya estaba tranquilo me estremecí al sentir un beso… un beso en mi nuca, este se convirtió en muchos que recorrían todo mi cuello, mi respiración era lenta porque no quería que supiera que estaba despierto, aunque mi corazón latía rápido, no se si fue mucho o poco tiempo, pero sus labios en mi piel hicieron que me olvidara de todo, olvidarme de aquello por lo que quería acabar con mi vida, y sentir que valia la pena vivir, solo si él estaba conmigo.

-te amo Kurt- susurro para si mismo, pero el silencio lo hizo evidente a mis oidos

-¿estas seguro?- me pregunta Blaine, estamos frente a mi casa, hoy no vi a Karofsky en ningún lado y ya es de tarde

-No puedo permitir que sigas faltando a tus clases- sonreí, pero el seguía serio

-¿pero y si estas en problemas? ¿si me necesitas?

-Me has enseñado que vale la pena vivir, sabre que hacer, y si las cosas se complican te llamare ¿de acuerdo?- aún no lo veo convencido, el sol se empieza a ocultar por los tejados de las casas. Tomo sus manos y las acaricio con el pulgar -¿confías en mi?

-Mas que en nadie- agacha su cabeza –lo siento- me mira fijamente, esos ojos me hipnotizan, suspiro y veo nuestras manos, no se que mas hacer frente a ese sentimiento desconocido. Suelta una de mis manos y con ella levanta mi barbilla, se acerca lentamente… no se si acercarme también o correr, asi que solo cierro los ojos.

Lo siguiente fueron sus labios en los mios al principio solo se tocaban, pero me deje llevar por mi alma y empezamos a hacer un ritmo que no sabíamos, pero estos se coordinaban a la perfección, es como si ese fuera el lugar en el que pertenecían. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y lo acerque mas, el me tomo por la cintura y también me atrajo mas a él, es como si ambos quisiéramos ser uno por ese momento, no separarnos jamas.

NARRA BLAINE

No se si estuvo bien besarlo, pero debía hacerlo, si no era capaz de decírselo tenía que encontrar la forma en expresárselo. Se que es correspondido porque no se negó, y ahora ambos estamos verdaderamente juntos, acuno con una de mis manos su rostro... nos separamos unos segundos, pero no dejamos pasar el tiempo para besarnos mucho mas.

No se exactamente si demoramos bastante, pero cuando nos separamos definitivamente ya estaba oscuro, ambos reimos ante esto, lo sigo sujetando firmemente

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo con pocas ganas

-Déjeme llevar a su majestad- hice una reverencia y le tome una mano, note como se sonrojo, asi que cuando me enderece bese su mejilla.

Caminamos hasta su puerta y la tocamos, no soltaba su mano. Nadie abría y note que no había luces encendidas dentro.

-¿Burt estaría aquí?- le pregunto

-Si, quizá se le hizo tarde, tendré que esperarlo.

-tendremos- nos sentamos en las escaleras frente a su entrada.

Conversamos de cualquier tema, justo ahora lo único que importaba eran nuestras manos unidas, terminar la oración del otro y besarnos cuando se daba la oportunidad.

NARRA KURT

Se sentía increíble besarlo, poder saber que alguien no rechazaría mis afectos. Por un momento quería decirle esas palabras... Quería decirle que lo amaba, porque eso era lo que creía, pero tambien me imagino que quizá solo es que me sentí aceptado, nadie me había tratado asi, puede ser que nisiquiera me guste si no que me apoyo y solo eso necesitaba para estar feliz... Llevo dias de conocerlo, no me puedo enamorar, y esa es la idea que me plante ese dia.

Mi celular sono y un mensaje me llego

Buscame en la calle TYE esquina BUSHLER, #264 estoy con tu tía que acaba de cambiar de casa

-Burt H.

-Papa esta en esta direccion- le di el teléfono a Blaine

-¿Quieres que acompañe?- me pregunta como anhelando un si

-Ya debes irte, ponerte al tanto con lo que hicieron en tu escuela, no pierdas mas el tiempo.

-tiempo contigo jamas será tiempo perdido- insiste sin ser desagradable -por favor...

-No Blaine- me levanto y me alejo, el camina hacia mi -no se que es esto, no estoy seguro de lo que hacemos, te pido tiempo y distancia, hasta entonces no me abraces, no me beses, no me,tomes la mano, no me digas que me... Que me...

-¿Que te amo?- y que dijera eso me debilitó, o me emociono, no lo se

-porfavor- le suplico

-Hoy todo el dia hablaste de un tal Diego ¿Te gusta? ¿Es por el?- me empieza a desesperar con esas preguntas estupidas

-es el chico mas popular de la escuela, es guapo, demasiado, es amable y eso, pero jamas querri algo conmigo.

-¿Y yo no cuento?- me toma una mano lentamente -lo que siento por ti es especial.

Veo nuestras manos, pero no estoy seguro, me aferró a esto... El amor no existe -dije que no me tomaras la mano- se la arrebato y corro lejos... No me sigue, es lo mejor.

Mis lagrimas salen, aunque el aire mientras corro las seca, mi garganta siente un nudo y mi corazón demanda regresar. Pero lo distraigo... Si Blaine no me hubiese salvado la vida no estaría pasando por todo esto, no tendría que explicarme estos sentimientos, es lo peor que alguien haya hecho por mi.

Reviso mi teléfono y analizo que la dirección sea la,correcta, asi es, toco la puerta terminando de secar mis mejillas húmedas, esperando que mi color de piel no sea rojo. Pero lo siguiente no me lo espero, doy un paso atrás asustado, pero con su mano me jala del cuello de la playera.

-llegaste tarde amor.

-alejate de mi Karofsky- lo empujo, pero ni siquiera logro separarme -¿Donde esta mi papa?- le pregunto sabiendo que el mensaje me llago desde su celular

-no te preocupes cariño, el esta con su noviesita, solo le robe el celular cuando no prestaba atencion- me acerco mas a el rodeando mi cintura, me quería safar pero era imposible, ya comenzaba a llore de nuevo -no te esfuerces, solo hazlo ¿Si?

Me comienza a besar, mueve sus labios rápidamente y se aferra a mi lengua, es algo asqueroso, comienza a caminar hacia atrás y me tira en el sillón, trato de escapar pero me sujeta la muñeca tan duro que grito del dolor, me quedo quieto. El comienza a desabrocharse la camiseta, se quita el cinturón y sigue besandome

-¡Quítate la ropa!- me demanda -¡Hazlo! - y le temo, entonces lo hago, primero mi camiseta junto con mi saco, quedando mi pecho al descubierto. Comienza a recorrerme con su lengua, es desagradable, me golpea el muslo, quiere que me desnude. Quito mi pantalón rápidamente junto con mi ropa interior, el tambien lo hace. Ya cuando al fin estamos expuestos, se tira sobre mi y se mueve de arriba a bajo, nuestros miembros mas juntos de lo permitido frotándose sin paz, moviéndose entre ellos. Odio que me llegue el orgasmo, no lo quiero, no con el, asi que me contento, muerdo mis labios para no disfrutarlo, no lo disfrutare...

-Voy por el lubricante- corre fuera de mi vista, y allí en el suelo veo mi celular, debo tomarle ¿pero a quien pido ayuda? Hasta la pregunta me parece ridícula, se a quien llamar. Me levanto y lo tomo, comienzo a buscar en mis contactos… escribo la letra B, luego la L… pero en ese momento caigo al suelo, Dave me ha empujado, tan fuerte que mi cabeza azoto con el suelo provocando un ruido que mis oídos no toleraron, todo me da vueltas, no se lo que pasa, Karofsky me grita algo pero no lo entiendo… me dan nauseas y mis oídos zumban y solo siento como recibo golpes en el estomago, no me duele pero cada que me toca me quedo sin aliento. Ya me siento como perdido, no tengo idea de donde estoy, hasta que caigo como dormido al suelo, creo que me he desmayado pero aún tengo consciencia.

De pronto caigo al suelo, solo veo las piernas desnudas de Dave...

_**CONTINUARA… xD los amo :3 seran tres partes ;)**_


	3. tercera parte

_**Llegaste tarde pero a tiempo**_

_**Fanfic Klaine**_

_**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson**_

_**Parte 3**_

De pronto caigo al suelo, solo veo las piernas desnudas de Dave, pero junto a él hay otras, no se que pasa. Creo que llevo horas aquí en el suelo, hasta que mi cuerpo siente calor, oigo una voz a lo lejos pero no entiendo, ahora me están moviendo, me han dejado en un lujar suave, a comparación del piso esta claro

NARRA BLAINE

Kurt me dijo que lo dejara, que no lo siguiera, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Me apresure demasiado, no creo poder amar con días de conocer a la persona, entonces me dirigo a Dalton, camino a la avenida para tomar un taxi… alzo mi mano para que este se detenga, pero algo me jala la mano, me dice que no me vaya, que corra hacia ese chico, pero es una tontería, asi que paro al auto y me subo a él, le doy la dirección de la academia

mi cabeza dolia, debo volver... Eso debo hacer, se que esta mal pero no tengo otra opción, entonces me bajo, pido al taxi que se detenga y de la vuelta... No recuerdo la dirección, asi que solo regreso a casa de Kurt y bajo pagando sin esperar el cambio. Miro alrededor y corro en la dirección a la que el fue, no creo hayarlo... Pero mi cuerpo se mueve solo, me lleva a algún sitio desconocido.

Es aquí, reconozco la dirección sin saberla realmente... Escucho gritos, me asomo por la ventana pero esta cerrada, pego mi oído a ella y presto atención.

-lubricante...-

Eso es todo lo que escuche... Hay un llanto, uno bajo y agudo que no tardo en reconocer. De pronto escucho un golpe estruendoso, el llorido cesa y ahora escucho insultos de parte de un joven, le dice que no sirve para nada, que me advirtió, jamas debió haber existido, no vale nada... No eres mas que un gay patético, nada mas que el perdedor Hummel.

Quiero matarlo, debo asesinarlo, voy a la puerta y se que tocar no servirá de nada, asi que la pateó, nunca he roto madera gruesa, pero me lo propongo, la golpeo con todas mis fuerzas una y otra vez, hasta que esta se parte diagonalmente en dos, me abro paso entre ese hueco, me he rasguñado pero no importa, me mira molesto y confundido, sin dudarlo comienzo a darle la paliza que se merece, el me devuelve los golpes mas fuerte que los míos, pero yo soy rápido, entonces esquivo algunos y utilizo su fuerza a mi favor, haciendo que caiga y poco a poco de debilite. Ya cuando esta al tope de desmayarse, le grito que se vaya, no quiere hacerlo pero no tiene otra opción, asi que sale y cierro la puerta, si aun se le puede llamar asi.

Caigo de inmediato al piso, mis fuerzas son nulas, siento que moriré, el dolor en todo mi cuerpo es insoportable... Pero entonces lo veo en el suelo, tan indefenso y perdido, aunque se que me hará mal, me levanto, tomo una cobija que estaba doblada en el sofá y la extiendo sobre su cuerpo... Le beso la frente y lo cargo, mis piernas pueden romperse al igual que mis brazos, pero lo llevo al sofá, al dejarlo me tiro en automático, siento que hasta aquí llegue... Estoy convencido de que mi vida ha sido la mejor y trato de recordar los mejores momentos de ella... Y lo primero que se me viene a la mente es esa noche... En que salve a un chico de suicidarse...

-Blaine...- escuche con eco a lo lejos

-Kurt...- es todo lo que alcanzo a decir

-Ka... Karofsky...

-ahora estas a salvo- le digo dando grandes tomos de aire entre cada palabra. Tira su mano donde la puedo alcanzar, la tomo con debilidad y le susurro -te amo.

NARRA KURT

Abro mis ojos... Me siento cansado y no recuerdo nada, me duele todo... Y es que se puede entender todo cuando me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en un hospital, quiero llorar, como es que llegue aquí. Miro a un lado y esta mi padre dormido, lo muevo para que se de cuenta de que ya de que he despertado, abre los ojos repentinamente y sonríe.

-¡Kurt! Estas bien- me abraza fuertemente, yo hago lo mismo

-¿Que paso?- pregunto mientras nos separamos

-tu dímelo, ¿Que te hizo Blaine? Matare a ese desgraciado.

-¿Blaine?

-estabas en una casa con la puerta rota, tu desnudo y ese estupido alado.

Es cuando lo recuerdo todo, almenos en lo que estaba consciente... Blaine me salvo la vida, de nuevo.

-¿Donde esta Blaine?- pregunto recordando su estado -¡¿Donde esta?!

-esta grave, en la habitación de alado, pero no te dejare...

No lo dejo terminar porque me levanto y salgo, todos me miran, tengo puesto mi bata, los ignoro al igual que a las enfermeras y abro la puerta de alado... Allí esta, mi padre me grita pero yo sigo caminando lentamente hacia él, esta aquí, en su camilla con un aparato que se conecta a sus muñecas, con grandes moretones y rasguños, completamente inconsciente.

Mi padre sigue llamándome a gritos, pero yo lo ignoro... Nadie jamas me había valorado, o se había preocupado por mi, arriesgo su vida... Dijo que me amaba. Acaricio su rostro, lo contemplo y admiro. Se quien le hizo esto, quiero matar a Dave, creo que podría dar todo con tal de ver de nuevo sus ojos miel, tan brillantes como siempre... Me agachó y le beso la mejilla.

-gracias Blaine... Por todo...

Mis lagrimas comienzan a caer, mientras recuerdo que el dia anterior lo evite, cuanto daría por volver a besarlo... Jamas lo apartare de nuevo de mi vida. Para eso necesito... Courage... Asi que seco mis mejillas mojadas y le doy un beso en la mano, después corro fuera del edificio, no me importa que los doctores me persigan, en estos momentos avanzo más rápido que nunca. La gente me mira, quizá piensen que soy un maniático.

Entro a Mckinley y me dirigo a los vestidores de los jugadores de fútbol, gracias a Finn se que practican hoy justo a esta hora. Abro la puerta violentamente y todos callan, me miran extrañados.

-¿Kurt?- preguntan al unísono Finn, Mike, Sam y Puck

-Deberías estar en cama, en el hospital- me regaña Finn, escucho algunas risas de los demás, es obvio que mi atuendo es horrible, pero no espero en cuanto lo veo, me quito a todos del paso y quedo frente a Karofsky.

-¿Que pasa perdedor?- me dice sonriendo de lado, golpeo su cara con mi puño cerrado tan fuerte como puedo, todos murmuran.

Dave sangra de la nariz, y lanza una patada directo a mi cara, pero yo la evito agachándome, recuerdo cada cosa que me enseñó Blaine, es hora de aplicarlo, doy una patada a su costado, pero el me toma el pie antes de que llegue el impacto, justo mi plan, ya que lo bajo haciendo que caiga y con el otro golpeo su parte débil, se estremece pero se levanta, corre hacia mi pero le detengo el brazo y lo paso por detrás de su cabeza, haciendo que este de una vuelta y parezca mas que torcido, con mi pie pateó su espinilla y cae de nuevo, ahora golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo, tal como el me lo hizo... Pero entonces me doy cuenta de que lo que realmente quiero lograr es parar con esto, asi que aunque podía haberle hecho el daño que me placiera, me arrodillo y le digo en el oído

-te atreves a tocar a Blaine de nuevo y te juro que le digo a todos tu secreto, homo- satisfecho, me levanto y empiezo a caminar a la puerta, pero algo me detiene ¿Que acabo de hacer? ¿Reprimir a alguien de lo que verdaderamente es? Suspiro y molesto regreso, le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Que haces?

-Quiero ayudarte, a que seas lo que eres sin vergüenza, perdoname- le digo mientras lo sacudo y limpio su ropa

-perdóname por hacerte eso, perdoname- esta llorando, no puedo creerlo

-hey, perdóname a mi, ¿Amigos?- extiendo mi mano, comienzo a cuestionarme de si es lo correcto

-amigos.

-si todo continua como vamos, podrá salir mañana.

-gracias doctor- dijo Burt para que después el medico se retirara -hijo...- tomo el hombro de Kurt que estaba junto a el -estará bien, ¿Lo amas cierto?

-¿Crees que sea posible amar realmente con conocerlo solo unos dias?

-pregúntatelo a ti mismo.

-puede entrar una visita- la secretaria se vio obligada a interrumpir -ya ha despertado.

Burt y Kurt compartieron miradas, Burt afirmo con la cabeza como leyendo su mente -entra- le susurro. El castaño entro, y el pesar que tenia de todo esto, se desvaneció cuando sus miradas se encontraron, podía contemplar esos brillantes ojos, la sonrisa que se ilumino en sus labios...

-hola...

-hola Kurt... ¿Estas bien?

-esa pregunta va para ti, ¿Como te sientes?

-mejor... Gracias- Kurt se encaminó hasta el, alado de su camilla, se sentó en la orilla de esta, solo observandolo por unos minutos que resultaron placenteros -¿Mis padres pagaron esto? El hospital y lo demás...

-No, de hecho fue entre yo y Karofsky.

-¡¿Que?!- grito el morocho, de quien justo ahora podía contemplar sus rulos

-larga historia...- poso su mano sobre la del otro, sus miradas chocaron intensamente, la acarició suavemente, Blaine la giro poco a poco hasta estar palma con palma, en donde por instinto sus dedos se entrelazaron a la perfección , quedando unidos, desde las puntas de estos recorrían la mano, el brazo, un toque de electricidad desconocido -diste tu vida por la mía... Nunca alguien hubiera hecho eso por mi...

-yo si...- Blaine abrió la boca, pero la cerro de inmediato, no quería decirle esas palabras ahora, que si se apresuraba y lo arruinaba todo. Kurt acuno su rostro con su otra mano y se acerco a su rostro, sintiendo sus la labios rozar con los suyos, compartiendo el mismo aire tibio, sus narices juntas, disfrutando cada toque del otro

-yo tambien te amo- y terminaron con esa pequeña distancia que les diferenciaba, solo con sus labios unidos, sin hacer nada, solo el saber que encajaban, sin que se dieran cuenta comenzaban a tomar un mismo ritmo, haciendo este el beso mas dulce, húmedo y hermoso que podrían haber tenido. Al casi quedarse sin respiración se separaron un poco, unos cuantos segundos en los que Kurt susurro audiblemente -eres el amor de mi vida Blaine Anderson, me diste una razón para vivir- el beso apasionado volvió, mientras Blaine rodeaba por la espalda a Kurt, como abrazandolo para nunca dejarlo ir.

-Kurt, eres mi todo, siempre serás mi todo... Te amo, y prometo no decepcionarte, te hare feliz cada dia de mi existencia.

-me he equivocado, no me diste una razón para vivir... Tu eres mi razón de vivir- sonrieron y se abrazaron, llorando de felicidad en el hombro del otro, sus corazones bombeando juntos, sintiéndose en su hogar...

-tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante- Kurt se alejó un poco, aunque no del todo al escuchar las palabras de Blaine, sonaba serio, asi que lo miro a los ojos, queriendo jamas dejar de ver este punto -¿Que nombre tendrán nuestros hijos?

-siempre quise tener un hijo llamado Tracy...

-adivinare, y Hepburn, la famosa historia de amor... Me encantan... Los amaré al igual que a ti.

**FIN...**

_**Listooooo :D esta es mi historia de que apesar de que Kurt y Blaine no se hubieran conocido cono todos conocemos, estaban destinados, y siempre lo estarán 3**_

_**¿Les gusto? Haganmelo saber! Gracias por leer :3 los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


End file.
